In the installation of solar modules, it is common for many modules to be connected in series resulting in “strings” of solar modules. Each solar module has a junction box with a cable extending outwards from each side of the module, and the cables have connectors to allow them to connect with other cables that extend from adjacent solar modules, which allow a series or “string” of solar modules to be connected. Extra length is often provided for the cables to allow for different spacing of modules while still allowing the cables enough length to connect with the adjacent module's cable connector. Designers and installers of solar modules prefer to have the modules installed as close as possible to one another to save space which, in turn, results in sagging cables. Some solutions to this problem of sagging cables do currently exist. One solution is to drill a hole in the edge of the module in order to loop the sagging cable through the hole, but this requires extra time and work on the part of the installer. Another solution is to provide a clip that has a cable tie attached to it. This often results in twisted cables. Additionally, these multi-piece clips are expensive to manufacture. A better solution is needed for the management of solar module cables.